This invention relates to an improved implement hitch assembly and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an implement hitch assembly used for towing a pair of implements in a tandem position when on a roadway and in a side by side position when in a field.
Heretofore, there have been various types of implement hitches or implement draw bars such as the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,744 to Bartel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,948 to McMasters et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,732 to Raney and U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,500 to Butler. The hitches and draw bars described in the above-mentioned patents, while operating mechanically for pulling implements therebehind do not provide the unique features and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,124 to Bartel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,652 to Ritter, two popular types of implement draw bars and hitches are disclosed for pulling grain drills, plows and the like. This equipment is hydraulically operated and again does not provide the structural advantages of the subject invention. Further, the subject invention is a substantial improvement over an implement hitch assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,010 and owned by the subject inventor.